Zetsu - (JetThehawk4260)
Zetsu is L's servant and creation. He was created through enchantments, and L's DNA over the course of a week. He's also a member of the Akataiyo. He symbolises nature and life. Winable this is a decoy!!!! Background Zetsu's body was created through L creating and transmuting his own custom gummy substance. This formed a giant white blob, in which L shaped into a humanoid. He implanted his DNA, along with enchanting the humanoid to share minds with L, causing Zetsu to have the basic human traits, besides the organs and skin. L placed literally over a million enchantments on him, tiring L. This is why it took a week. Abilities Zetsu is very powerful, though hasn't been seen much in combat, due to being very young, and his purpose is for another thing of L's bidding. L did, however, work on Zetsu's abilities for four days after the first three days of creation. He is now barely under L, though still very powerful. If L's power level were 9,001, Zetsu's would be 8,988. Life Manipulation Zetsu can manipulate all five kingdoms with ease. This goes along with Zetsu's plant theme. However, the more intelligent the being is, the harder it is for Zetsu to control. A simple guard would be easy to control. Someone as powerful as L or Dotrox, Zetsu wouldn't be able to control. Zetsu can also summon a being of the five kingdoms at will. Body Zetsu's skin is like a gummy substance, in which you can stab him, though he would be unaffected. Along with this, he's not that flammable, so fire would be uneffective. His weakness, however, is a secret. Zetsu can manipulate his own body, such as extending his arms, trapping someone with a ribcage protruding out of his...ribcage, and so forth. Along with this, Zetsu can clone himself, along with mimicing the appearance of an object or living being he touches. He can even mimic their abilities, though on a much lesser scale. Also, Zetsu can absorb the energy of a living being. He can do this by many ways, such as eating that being, simply absorbing it, or stick spores on it that grow into gummy copies of Zetsu that can transfer energy to another being. Cooperation Zetsu mostly turns into Seed Form and hides under L's tongue so he can be deployed in a fight at any time. L can swallow Zetsu in Seed Form, and their powers would merge until one of them doesn't want the other's cooperation. Appearance Zetsu's most noticable trait is that his left half of his body is white, while his right half is black. He has a Venus Flytrap encasing him from the waist and up. He has green hair that matches his Venus Flytrap. Inside his Venus Flytrap, he wears no clothes. The cloak he wears is the same as L's, though the cloak is stretched due to the Venus Flytrap. Personality There's not much to say about Zetsu's personality. The white half shows the friendship between L and him, while the black half shows the seriousness of his personality. White Zetsu is more cheerful generally, while Black Zetsu is irritated by his cheerfulness. Overall, though, the Black Zetsu doesn't talk much. Goal Zetsu's goal in life is to serve and help his master and friend L. Trivia *Zetsu is a reference to the Naruto Series, a character of the same name. *Zetsu goes along with the joke of L's character. *Zetsu's Theme : Category:Characters Category:Jet's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages